


This Isn't a Toy Gun

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gun play, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had a gun kink and never thought that Joel would be into it until one night after work when Ray hears a ‘click’ near his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't a Toy Gun

Ray liked when Joel used a gun, even if it was a prop gun for a stupid short it still got Ray all hot. It was the way Joel looked, the dominance it brought him that made the younger man weak in the knees but he know Joel would never be up for it.  
Ray kept his little kink away and continued to work but anytime Joel came in with his prop gun and his “cop” attire and asked Ray jokingly if “his ass looks nice” Ray would have to excuse himself and go to the washroom and fix the tent in his pants.  
One night, long after everyone was gone Ray was still playing away on the computer in the Achievement Hunter office waiting for Joel to be done shooting for the day. Earlier that day Joel came in with his prop gun and asked Ray if his ass looked nice, Ray only nodding and his face drenched in a blush as Joel walked out of the office.  
Joel said he’d be done by eight and it’s almost eight thirty.  
“That fucker.” Ray grumbles and he continues clicking away at keys.  
The door to the office opens, shuts tightly and Ray hears a faint ‘click’ noise. Before Ray could even ask who was in here Ray feels cool metal against his temple.  
“Hello there.” A voice asks, hot breath hitting the shell of Ray’s ear.  
“J.. Joel.” Ray whimpers out.  
“That’s right.” Joel purrs into Ray’s ear before adding “Keep still.”  
Joel moves away from Ray, draggin the gun across his head and Ray can hear Joel move all of the things off of the couch before walking back to the still sitting Ray.

“Get up.” Joel growls as he bites on the shell of his ear.  
Ray slowly gets up, his legs feel like jelly and his mind whizzing. Before sitting down Joel pushes him onto the couch and straddles his waist, Joel points to gun to under Ray’s chin.  
“Wanna play a game?” Joel asks as he shifts a bit, causing Ray’s cock to get harder.  
“What is it?” Ray asks looking up to the older man, his eyes glazed with lust.  
“Let’s play a game called ‘if the safety is on or not’” Joel replies and the gun goes ‘click’  
“You wouldn’t do that.” Ray smiles, his head still buzzing then adding “It’s probably just a prop”  
Joel pulls the gun away from his chin and shoves it into Ray’s mouth. The taste of metal making Ray’s heart kick against his ribs.  
“This is no prop sunshine, its the real deal. Someone told me you get a hard on when you get a gun in the mouth.” Joel hisses at Ray “Understand?”

Ray nods as much as he can but the cold gun in his mouth blocking most movement.  
Joel pulls it out a little and Ray licks around it, his eyes locked with Joel’s. Ray can taste the inside of the gun, tastes like power. His lips wrap around the muzzle and sucks it like it’s Joel’s cock. Joel rips of it out of Ray’s mouth and says with venom in his voice “Why not try sucking on something else.”  
Before Ray could get a word in Joel has the gun pointed to the younger man’s head and his pants and underwear is pooled around his ankles.  
Ray hears another click and Joel simply says “Suck” before the gun is close to Ray’s head.  
Ray gets to his knees on the floor and looks up at Joel’s looming body; the gun still close to Ray’s head.  
Ray starts slowly, licking up Joel’s shaft then down and massaging his balls. Joel let’s out a strangled moan and calls Ray a cock hungry slut.  
All Ray could do was nod before going back to Joel’s cock. Joel thrusts his hips to make Ray go faster, Ray deepthroats Joel and Joel lets out a string of curse words and a shiver runs through his body.  
“You cock sucker, yeah you like that you little slut.” Joel growls, his eyes dark with lust and his pushes the gun as deep as he can into Ray’s temple.  
Ray swirls his tongue around Joel’s cock and moves his head back and forth as well.  
“Less teeth.” Joel grunts.  
Ray eases up and tries to keep his teeth from scraping against Joel’s hard cock.  
Shivers travel through the older man’s body as Ray deep throats him.  
Ray’s tongue moves in an organized pace along with Joel’s hips thrusting into the younger man’s mouth.  
Joel can feel the pleasure rising and his toes curling, his pace becomes sloppy as he feels his orgasm come on.  
He groans and tosses his head back. He then lets go of the gun and puts his hands on Ray’s head to make Ray suck harder and faster.   
“Oh God Ray.” Joel groans loudly.  
His faces tensing up in pleasure, before letting out a flurry of swears as he cums into Ray’s eager mouth.  
Ray takes Joel’s softening cock out of his mouth and licks the tip of it to get every last drop, he looks up to Joel and opens his mouth as if to show him that he has taken it all in.  
Joel’s left panting and flops onto the couch, sweat covering his body and his head spinning; his pants and boxers still around his ankles but he doesn’t care.  
Ray picks up the gun and hands it to Joel.  
“Here you go.” Ray purrs.  
Joel sticks the gun back into Ray’s mouth, Ray looking at him, his eyes clouded with mischief.  
“The game’s not over yet Ray, wait till we get home. That’s when the real game begins.” Joel growls, his voice still weak.  
Ray plays with Joel’s soft cock in his hands.  
“Are you looking for a round two?” Joel asks looking from his soft cock in Ray’s hands to the younger man himself.  
Ray just nods and continues to play.  
“Give me a break, maybe I should go down on you and you’ll see how it feels.” Joel remarks with a smirk on his face.   
Ray looks up and his eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning.  
Joel winks and says “Maybe later, I’m not done with you.”   
With a wicked smile and pressing the gun further into Ray’s mouth, tonight’s going to be a very good night.


End file.
